


On  Wednesday, in a Cafe (I Watched it Begin Again)

by endgamehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Coffee Shops, Cutesy, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mostly Fluff, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, slight slight angst, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgamehale/pseuds/endgamehale
Summary: //on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again.//





	On  Wednesday, in a Cafe (I Watched it Begin Again)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SONG ISN'T MINE, AND I CHANGED THE LYRICS A BIT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO TAYLOR SWIFT. i love her //// DON'T SING THIS LMAO I HAD TO PUT IN WORDS THAT MAKE IT NOT SOUNDS LIKE A SONG AHH

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
_She didn't like it when I wore cuffed sneaks_  
 _But I do_  
 _Turn the lock and put my headphones on_  
 _She always said she didn't get this song_  
 _But I do, I do_

 Derek took a deep breath, in and out. Laura had set up a date for him with one of her close college friend. Taking a look in the mirror made him smile, he looked good. His eyes glanced down from his grey button down to his jeans, and stopped at his dirty converse. Kate hated them- "They make you  _homeless._ It's gross."- He felt sick. 

"Der? It's 10:15. Ready to go?" Ah, his meeting with Stiles was at 10:30. Another deep breath. 

"Yeah, let me get my phone." His phone was by the door, wrapped up in his headphones. "Bye, Laur. I'll see you after." He shut the door and played his calming playlist,  _"pussy shit"_ as Kate would call it. He felt sick again. 

******

 _Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
_But you got here early and you stand and wave_  
 _I walk to you_  
 _You pull my chair out and help me in_  
 _And you don't know how nice that is_  
 _But I do_

The drive was short, and Derek ended up getting to the shop at 10:22. He stepped in and glanced around for a table, eyes stopping at a boy who made eye contact, smiled, and waved him over. Oh. Stiles was early. Kate was always late. He feels his feet walk him over, and Stiles begins to walk, too. What was he- oh. His chair was pulled out for him, and Stiles let out a bashful grin, 

"Sorry, I just thought it'd be ice to- it's probably weird because we're at a coffee shop instead of a fancy restaurant but whatever, I like doing it" Derek feels himself smile a the rambling.

"No, it's fine. I like it." Stiles smiled again and sat. 

******

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_   
_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_   
_I've been spending the last eight months_   
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_   
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Derek sees Stiles turn his head up to laugh, eyes squinting and face a light pink. The light dances across his skin beautifully and when his laughter dims to a smile his eyes are glowing a bright hazel-gold. Stiles' laugh and smile are both genuine, not like Kate's forced laughter or eye rolls.  He tells Derek that he's funny, and Derek smiles. He hasn't felt this light in a while. He hasn't seen the colors he's seeing now, which sounds cheesy. He feels his heart lurch. Stiles was a beautiful thing.

******

 _We walked down the block to my car and I almost brought her up_  
_But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches_  
 _Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that_  
 _And for the first time what's past is past_

"Let me walk you to your car, please?" Derek is having too much of a good time to say no. The walk is filled with a comfortable silence and he's tempted to bring Kate up, to warn Stiles that Derek is damaged goods. Before he can, however, Stiles starts,

"So Christmas is coming up in a couple of weeks and my parents have already started pulling out the Christmas movies. It's like ABC's 25 days of Christmas except we binge and it's longer than 25 days.  I was just thinking that maybe we could watch some movies together? Like I understand totally if you want to go on more dates first- oh wait shit, do you even  _want_ to go on more dates?? I totally shouldn't have assumed I'm so sorry I just know I had an awesome time so like-''

"Stiles," Stiles stops talking and looks at Derek, his face flushed from talking and embarrassment. Kate usually wouldn't have stopped to listen, and Derek feels himself grow angry at himself for thinking about her  _again._

"Woah, Derek are you okay? I didn't mean to offend you I'm sorry." He's snapped back by Stiles talking and he feels... Calm. Fuck Kate. Stiles wasn't Kate.

"You don't know how much I would love that." The smile on his face  _might_ just give him away.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed buddy, also if you have a request for something I can totally write it?? It's easier for me to write when I have something to write for, you feel me?


End file.
